


AC Day 24: My name is Loramus Thalipedes and since when does a Dreadlord can get a hangover?

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [24]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 24, F/M, It was big and wild, Loramus keep regretting things, Mention of heavy drinking, Mention of people getting really "intimate", New Year's Eve big party, One big monologue, Written in 1st Person, You can imagine your ocs at the party if you want, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Wait? Where am I?Wait, that's the Fel Hammer.Good, good...What happened again?





	AC Day 24: My name is Loramus Thalipedes and since when does a Dreadlord can get a hangover?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone !
> 
> And if you don't celebrate Christmas, may you have a good end of the year !
> 
> I kind of promised it all month so here's a new "My name is Loramus Thalipedes" and I hope you will enjoy it !

Do you want an advice?

Never accept an invitation to a party we're throwing. You will mostly regret it.

Why?

Oh, it's simple. Our body got modified when we bond our soul to demons so we can easily go into the excess. In every single way. And to be perfectly honest, I’m not sure myself of where I am.

Is that the Fel Hammer? It looks like the Fel Hammer. Yep, Fel Hammer.

Sorry, got distracted. It’s not every day that I’m actually seeing another place of the Fel Hammer because yes, for once I’m not in my usual room. Well, still in my jail but did you know it had wheels under? So they can change my place from time to time. Like yesterday when we decided to throw a party in the main room.

It was mostly some kind of Illidari and Wardens’ party and like I said, we went into full excess. You name it, we had it. Probably.

Alcohol? At least one bottle of every single drink from this planet.

Music? Real life band and strangely enough, no one complained about the noise. Well, we cleaned Mardum from all demons so it would have been hard to get a complaint.

People getting really intimate forgetting they're in public? …Yes. Yes, we got that.

Kinky stuff? Kind of? But I'll get back to that later.

Drunk people? Ahahahah…. Ouch, my head.

Having fun? Even the Legion's party aren't that fun and they're literal demons.

So yeah, it was great.

It started calmly. Like I said, it was mostly an Illidari and Warden's party even if a few adventurers came too along to the group we hired. I've already been pushed upstairs and I just had the feeling that it would be better to be there instead of my usual place. You know, in case some people want to be really intimate. Like, really, really intimate.

The band began to play and most of us were talking while trying a few drinks. The kind of little party everyone like. And something kinda incredible was that for the very first time, no Warden was wearing their armor. They were all in casual clothes. Yes, even Maiev! But let's be honest, since they made it official they were together, Illidan and her, she kind of became… Nicer? Well, she's different but don't be fooled, we are still scared shitless of her.

And yeah, while I'm on the topic of their relationship…They finally told everyone they became a thing and that's good but it won't erase the trauma of that week no, I didn't tell anyone. The less I'm talking about it, the better I am. And I did get my drink in the end.

Aaaaaand I completely lost my point isn't it?

Well, try to look like me after a hangover then you can talk!

…

What do you mean I look awful? Well, to be honest, I didn't even know Nathrezim could get a hangover so…

Yeah, yeah, the party. Sorry.

So, the party was starting great. But as we all kept drinking, we got…well drunk.

…

Don’t look at me like that, I’m still hungover.

It went from tipsy to joyful drunk, depending on how much the person had drunk and how good they can take it. And honestly, they weren’t really any problems. Maybe just peoples starting to get some assurance to either get to their crush or just find someone for the night. If you know what I mean.

At this point, some already made their moves and almost every time I was looking on an edge of the room, you would find two persons kissing and for some, it was almost if they weren’t trying to eat each other like that. This obviously includes Illidan and Maiev. Some Illidari next to me were laughing like little kids when they saw it but I just got myself another drink. Even two in fact. Wait, no. I chugged down an entire bottle in one go.

This explains the headache.

And talking back about those peoples mostly trying to get laid, I did get some peoples asking for a kiss to see if it was different with a Nathrezim but we aren’t there for that.

The party went on. The band was playing more rocking tune. More peoples were getting really close and the most sobers of us decided to guide the “couples” at least downstairs. I don’t think we had any kids in there but it was better like that.

If I remember correctly, we also had dancers on about anything and everywhere and I kinda regretted not being able to get out of my semi-jail but I still had a lot of fun. Until I had to chug my second bottle…

Yeah, remember when I talked about kinky stuff? Well, it hadn’t been planned and honestly, at the moment it wasn’t but…How can I describe it correctly?

The thing is, that almost every Illidari – and I think the Warden too but I barely talk to them – took the announce of Illidan and Maiev relationship kinda well and really support them. Along to joking about it for obvious reason. And I cannot blame them. They didn’t see the same thing as me after all.

Yeah, yeah, I’m coming to my explanation.

So in short, someone – and I don’t want to know who – found some red ribbon that had been used for wrapping gifts for Winter Veil not too long ago. And I still don’t want to know how they came to that conclusion but they succeeded to separate Illidan and Maiev for a few minutes and when they came back with Illidan…

Listen, at this point, we were all, extremely drunk and anything would have been funny to everyone.

But well, the group of jokers came back with Illidan, wrapped in that red ribbon, bondage style – and I refuse to ask who in the group had been able to do it! – and showed him to Maiev. He even had the hands tied behind his back and I got war flashbacks. Thankfully he was still wearing his pants but Maiev clearly loved it.

She ended up dragging him by the ribbon downstairs and Illidan didn’t complain at all. You could have seen their imagination running wild on their face and I never been more thankful that we had the “No sex in the party room” rule.

And this is at that moment that I chugged down the second bottle. This meant that I had drunk two bottles by myself and I have to add about a dozen cups of different alcohol. Because I wanted to see how far I could go with this body and also, the other demon hunters wouldn’t stop bringing me drinks. I love them but I hate them too.

The rest of the party is blurry, to be honest.

I think Razelikh tried to be in control for a minute then realized how drunk we were and immediately gave up? I do remember blacking out for a few minutes but was it that? No fucking clue.

In the end, I fell asleep or blacked out for real and when I woke up, the floor was covered by sleeping and probably hangover people. Like no one had been sober enough to decide that they didn’t want to sleep on the floor. But to be honest, I’m more afraid to go downstairs because we were way more than that when the party started.

Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will sit here and wait for that hangover to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> And this conclude my Advent Calendar for 2018 \o/  
> But I will be honest, I probably won't do it again next year and right now, I will probably hibernate for about three months before writing again ^^'
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you liked the stories !
> 
> See you, I hope soon enough for more fics ^^
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
